


Mcyt Oneshots And Prompts

by Flowerfell_Frisk



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crying, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Philza Angst, Roleplay, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur soot is C.C. from fnaf, Will add more tags as this progresses, p a i n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerfell_Frisk/pseuds/Flowerfell_Frisk
Summary: These are prompts made by me or have permission using, might make one-shots once in a while. This is cross-posted on Wattpad. Will add more tags when there are more updates. Any prompts are free to use. :)If you want to request one-shots ill do em. Will take anything but it has to be related to mcyt-
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Kudos: 6





	Mcyt Oneshots And Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms:  
> \- Mcyt  
> \- Five nights at Freddys (Fnaf 4/Crying child)  
> \------------------------------------------------------------

Main idea:  
Where Wilbur soot is the crying child from Fnaf 4.

Details:  
Our dear Wilbur is the fnaf 4 crying child, he can't handle to much stress and if he starts crying it takes to long to stop. When he was in the Afton family he had to deal with the nightmares. He still has his Fred bear plush even after Philza adopted him. When the bite happened he was in a coma and that's when all the tragedy started. While in a coma he was in his mindscape so he could watch his family from afar. Although there was a high risk of dying if he did this too much. He witnessed all of his family's brutal deaths. There is also a factor that all worlds know of. The is a slim chance a person could travel to a different universe when they die or are in a near death experience. The risk that Wilbur took ended his life..  
But the gods seem to have other plans and sent him to the world of Minecraft. When a person is sent they are sent with the body they last had and a few personal relics. That's when Philza found our dear crying child.

Reasons he can't handle stress:

-The bite of 83 [His death]  
-Terrible flashbacks  
-There is a reason he's called the crying child  
-Headaches  
-His previous family [The Aftons]  
-The Afton curse

Afton curse:

The Afton curse is the reason Aftons go insane. They can't handle pain or stress well causing them to look for other ways to release it. This is the reason William Afton went insane. The reason Elizabeth Afton agreed to kill the nightguard. The reason why Michael did the prank.

Extra details:

The crying child wouldn't have survived the nightmares without his Fred bear plush. When Philza adopted him, he already had Techno he was quite distant towards them since they gave him memories of William and Michael. When you see Wilbur he will have eyebags due to the insomnia the nightmares inflicted on him. He will also have tears or a tear stained face.

Other entities:  
-The nightmares  
-Fred bear plush  
_______________  
Image VVV

https://img.wattpad.com/b494908db6f8c26e7a323fe88427eeeb46cd62c1/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f4f56597374644b514442353673513d3d2d3938393334373132382e313634636236383564626165326366343737353032393033323231312e6a7067?s=fit&w=1280&h=1280

**Author's Note:**

> A lazy drawing by yours truly  
> __________  
> C.C. soot  
> [11-30-20 & 12-1-20]  
> (374 words)


End file.
